


Khuzdul at Sunrise

by plotweaver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotweaver/pseuds/plotweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo receives a lesson in khuzdul as the sun rises over Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khuzdul at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Sunrise" in the wonderful musical "In the Heights." 
> 
> Most of the khuzdul comes from The Dwarrow Scholar's dictionary. Check them out! I've also included a note at the end that has more direct translations.

The sun rose well on Erebor, and Bilbo was glad of his apartment's position on the outer wall of the mountain. The company had commissioned a lovely garden just outside of his bedchamber on a surprisingly fertile rock shelf. On peaceful mornings such as this, he liked to stand among the plants and feel the cool soil under his feet.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and smiled. Strong arms encircled Bilbo, and he leaned back into the very warm and bare chest of the dwarf behind him. 

"Are you ready to try again?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo turned to face Thorin and nodded. "I think so," he said.

Thorin's eyes focused on Bilbo with such an intense concentration that Bilbo had to force himself not to fidget. He planted his feet and stood tall. Let the king evaluate him as harshly as he was wont. Bilbo was ready and no amount of brooding staring would change that.

"'Urd." Thorin said.

"Mountain."

"Ibrizbakn."

"Sunrise." Bilbo huffed a little. Thorin was giving him easy words. There was no challenge at all.

"Nam."

Bilbo smiled despite himself and leaned forward, acting out the translation instead of saying it. He kissed Thorin softly. A patient kiss, one that took its time, not the hurried, eager kisses of the night before. There was something about the morning that slowed them both. Another day had come, and they would surely face it together.

"All correct," Thorin said as they parted.

"How am I to learn khuzdul if these are the only words you'll teach me?" Bilbo meant to be scolding, but couldn't contain his smile. "Teach me a little more."

Thorin paused a little before uttering a short word. Bilbo had heard it used by the master smiths. He had heard it at dinner from the dwarves covered in soot from a hard day's work in the forges. 

"Fire?" he guessed.

"Heat," Thorin corrected before saying a guttural phrase.

Bilbo smiled knowingly before answering, "Last night."

"Right." Thorin dipped his head and swiftly took Bilbo in another kiss. This was not the carefully controlled kiss of before. This kiss was wanting and greedy. Bilbo allowed it for a few selfish moments. He tangled his fingers in Thorin's braids, desperate to hold his dwarf closer before the inevitable moment of separation.

When that moment did come and he reluctantly pushed Thorin back, he composed his face into the most convincing scowl he could manage.

"I'm serious, Thorin. I want to learn words that would actually be acceptable to use with the others. To talk about history and matters of state and what we've been through."

"What we've been through?"

"Yes, like, our er-" Bilbo struggled for a moment. No words in the common tongue seemed to do the past couple of years justice. "Our journey," he finally said.

"Sigin'aimu."

Bilbo nodded, content that Thorin was finally cooperating.

"I want-"

"Mahazrali-"

"-to speak well-"

"-abkitruki-"

"-of the battle."

Thorin paused. His expression tightened. "-du'uzghu."

"The dragon."

"Uslukh."

"The fear."

"Gurad."

Thorin held Bilbo closer with every word until their foreheads rested on each other. Bilbo had not seen Thorin's face crumpled with such pain and confusion since that awful day at Ravenhill when the dwarf lay broken and bleeding, begging for Bilbo's forgiveness of the corruption and dragon-sickness. Bilbo gently smoothed his thumbs over the wrinkles around Thorin's eyes before holding his face in his hands.

"It is an important story. I happen to be good at stories, and I'd like to be able to tell this one."

Thorin began mumbling in khuzdul. He was speaking so low and so fast that Bilbo only caught a few words, "safe" and "over" among them. 

"It is over," Bilbo said. "But without it I would not have this." He rubbed his nose softly against Thorin's. "And I'd like to remember how far we've come. Without sigin'aimu there would be no amrâl."

"Your accent is improving," Thorin said after a brief silence. Bilbo nodded. It was not an explicit agreement to teach more, but Bilbo knew his dwarf well enough to know what went unsaid.

"Thank you," he said. Bilbo's hands began to wander, tracing Thorin's bare muscles. Thorin shivered under his touch. Bilbo felt a wicked grin spread across his face. "There are words that I will save for you, however. Words no other shall hear. Words that you have taught me well and that I have mastered."

Thorin tilted his head. "And what words are those?"

"Mahazrali naibsiki. Mahazrali maimli-"

Thorin swiftly gathered up Bilbo in his arms and carried him back into the bedchamber. 

"What a filthy mouth you have, Kidhuzurâl."

"Blame my teacher."

The sun had reached through the open door and into the chamber, warming the bed. Bilbo ached with pleasure at the warmth of his sheets and the warmth of the dwarf over him. 

"Nam," Bilbo said.

And Thorin obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Short and sweet.
> 
> I may write a smutty sequel. I like the idea of Bilbo bossing Thorin around in khuzdul in bed. I have a feeling Thorin would like it too.
> 
> Please comment! A note on khuzdul below:
> 
> For the most part, the words mean whatever Bilbo is saying, because Thorin is either testing Bilbo or translating aloud while he's speaking. But, there are some words that do not fully get explained, so they are below.
> 
> nam - kiss  
> amrâl - love  
> Mahazrali naibsiki. Mahazrali maimli. - I want to bathe with you. I want to be pleasured. (A/N: Not as dirty as you might think, but I was scrolling through the dictionary and I was surprised that these translations were there, and I just had to use them.)  
> kidhuzurâl - golden one


End file.
